Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34923486-20180628230608
Battle for Coiny Island - Episode 5 Wonderful Coiny: Hey, Robot Coiny, wanna be pals? Robot Coiny: I do not recommend that decision. On the outside, I may appear to be a normal mechanical mind, but on the inside, one small interference with my code could turn me into a weapon of mass destruction. Wonderful Coiny: Umm... Gold Coiny: Aaahhhhhh! Gold Coiny heccing slams into Robot Coiny Wonderful Coiny: Gold Coiny! You bashed Robot Coiny! Now he's glitching! Robot Coiny: ZzzzzZzzzzZzZZvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Gold Coiny: Oh, t'was that silver imbecile's fault! I was simply trying to teach him that gold is more valuable than silver, but he didn't listen and just threw me into the air! When will he learn... CSB: And when will you learn that it's time for Cake at Stake? Gold Coiny: But I'm not even up for elimination. CSB: Well, that was a bad segway. CSB: Anyways, let's start Cake at Stake! We got 12 votes this time! Coiny: At least it's more than last time. CSB: Contestant with rivals, Silver and Ice Coiny: Yes? CSB: You're both safe with 0 votes, somehow. Silver Coiny: Eww! What kind of a cake is this? CSB: A lemon cake. Silver Coiny: Well, it tastes really sour and gross! CSB: Well, due to budget cuts, we couldn't really afford a regular lemon cake, so I just bought a regular cake and poured lemon juice on it. Ice Coiny: Yuck! Well, at least I'm safe. CSB: Sneperiak, Robot Coiny, and Gratitude Token are all safe with 0 votes as well. Robot Coiny: ZZVVZVSVDVEVRVRVV3G3G3CC3C3C3C3C CSB: Win Token, Nickel, Cash Coiny, and Coiny, you are all in the bottom two. Cash Coiny: How are 4 people in the bottom 2? CSB: Well, 3 of you got the same amount of votes, and one got more than the other. Cash Coiny, you are safe with 1 vote. Cash Coiny: Yay! CSB: Coiny is also safe with 1 vote! Coiny: Oh yeah! CSB: Win Token and Nickel, only one of you is safe with 1 vote. Win Token: It can't be me! I'm the nicest guy ever! Right GT? Gratitude Token: Well... CSB: And.....Win Token is safe with 1 vote. Nickel is out with a whopping 9! Win Token: Yes! I knew it! Nickel: Well, at least I don't have to eat that disgusting cake. Nickel gets heccin flung to the TCC. While Nickel was nice, he was a bit pessimistic and already participated in many object shows. Viewers didn't like this. CSB: Alrighty, the randomizer results are in, and the Yayers are UFE for the third time in a row! Gratitude Token: What? This must be rigged! Four wouldn't do this! Wait...hey! There is no randomizer, just a die! CSB: Well, that's the randomizer. If the die lands on an odd number, the Yay Team is UFE. Evens for the High Fliers. We got 5 this time, so that's why the Yayers are UFE. What, did you think there was some complicated mechanism or something? Wonderful Coiny: I guess that's fair. I hope you don't leave, Robot Coiny! Robot Coiny: #.;!.÷&×_×_$(_$_$_-_-_- Wonderful Coiny: I hope we find some way to fix you. CSB: Viewers, vote for the Yayer that you want to leave the show...again. I would put the Yay Team's picture here but the internet is being wack and I can't upload the picture. Type Ato eliminate Coiny Type B to eliminate Win Token Type C to eliminate Gratitude Token Type D to eliminate Robot Coiny Type E to eliminate Silver Coiny Type F to eliminate Ice Coiny Type G to eliminate Sneperiak Type H to eliminate Cash Coiny